Coconut Creme Egg
by ItaBoricua
Summary: Every Year, Sakura always gets Sasuke Easter presents. One year, she had enough. 3 years later, Sasuke finds a present from you-know-who. What is his reaction? SasuSaku


I'm scatter-brained right now, and I can't think of what to do for next chappie of 'The Best Years' help please

**I'm scatter-brained right now, and I can't think of what to do for next chappie of 'The Best Years' help please? I am writing this for 2 reasons. **

**1.) My mom had no idea what to get me for Easter, so she got me a Coconut Crème Egg, and a whole bunch of other chocolates. (Yum.) The look on my mom's face was so cute, I couldn't stand it. **

**2.) It's Easter, and this is for everyone that believes that Jesus died on the cross for our sins. Happy Belated Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters. I don't own Easter either, and I never will. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Happy Easter Sasuke-kun!!" A high-pitched voice rang.

"Hey Karin…." Sasuke sighed. Karin was holding an Easter basket in her peach hands. He was about to look away when he saw a piece of candy that he said he would never eat again.

A Coconut Crème Egg.

He looked away in disgust and sadness.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? You can have me if you want…" Karin said seductively.

He first had an utterly disgusted look on his face, but, he hesitantly grabbed the basket and mumbled a 'thank you.' Karin sighed in a love struck voice and floated away. Cloud 9 does that to people.

He picked up the 2 inch candy that is wrapped in light green aluminum.

_Flashback_

_Year after Year, Sasuke would always get Coconut Crème eggs from a certain girl named Haruno Sakura. _

"_Happy Easter Sasuke-kun!" Sakura held a pink and blue Easter basket up to his face full of all kinds of chocolate. Milk chocolate, Dark Chocolate, Milk Chocolate with Almonds, Dark Chocolate with Almonds, White Chocolate, you name it, she had it. _

"_Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Easter or chocolate. Easter is just like any other holiday. A holiday means gifts from fangirls." Sasuke spat. Sakura looked down, and took the basket out of his face. She placed it lightly on the floor from his face and brought her face up. Her eyes were stung with tears. _

"_How could you hate Easter?! Jesus died on the cross for our sins! How could you?!" Sakura yelled. Heads turned. People whispered. _

"_What?!" Sakura yelled. She was royally pissed. Easter is one of her favorite holidays and this happens every time. Sakura thrust her hands to her sides and they could have sworn they saw another version of Sakura come out of her body. They turned their heads back to what they were doing and went on to what they were doing before Sakura's outburst. _

"_This is what I think of you! This is the last time I EVER do anything nice for you! You know how much time I spent working to get the money for all this?!" Sakura screeched and rammed her foot into the basket so hard, that once she took her foot off, they basket and the crushed candy was 1 foot buried into the ground. _

"_Enjoy it now!" Sakura yelled before storming off. Sasuke looked dumb struck from Sakura's outburst. _

'_When did she get the courage to do that?' Sasuke thought. _

_End Flashback_

After thinking back, he looked down. There was a trail of Coconut Crème eggs leading down a yellow path.

'Should I follow the yellow brick road?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'll be right back guys."

"Don't get raped!" Suigetsu joked which earned him a hit on the head from Karin.

Sasuke ignored the comment and walked down the path.

It stopped at a pink and blue basket. 'Hmmm, familiar.'

On top of the basket was a note. Sasuke picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sasuke-kun, _

_I know you said you hate Easter and chocolates, bit it's never too late to save a person from going to hell. Take this, and I won't smash it into the ground again. (Laugh) Don't forget about the Coconut Crème egg. Or egg(s). Come back soon, ya hear? If you don't I'll kick your ass myself. I'm serious. When you're in the hospital, you will be lying down, and your ass won't be touching the bed, it will HURT. Ask Naruto. (Giggle) Don't be afraid to ask Konoha for help, ok? We're always here, no matter what. Oh, and by the way, cool outfit. Mr. Abs. Happy Easter. _

_Sincerely forever,_

_Sakura_

At the bottom of the page was a kiss in lip gloss.

Sasuke did a small smile, and then got a confused look on his face. He looked down and saw his abs.

"How did she..?" he said out loud. Little did he know that she was right next to him. Behind a tree. Very flattering Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END CHAPTER! HAPPY BELATED EASTER! I'm currently listening to 'Damaged' by Danity Kane. Good song, but Chris Crocker ruined it. **

**So did Diddy, Geez. I hope you liked it. **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
